Courting Danger
by AThreePipeProblem
Summary: Alex is kidnapped and tortured.l-unit finds him. k-unit visits after wolf becomes his guardian. they find out about his bullet wound. the drama,the drama! rated for violence in later chapters. i'd appreciate if u didn't flame...
1. Chapter 1

He may have the luck of the devil, but even the luckiest have bad moments. It started out like any other school day might; wake up, go to school and come home. After he got out of his school uniform and into regular clothes, he started to head back downstairs. About halfway down, a gunshot rang out. Instinctively, he clutched the bullet scar above his heart. When he realized he hadn't been shot he look around, trying to distinguish what happened. Looking into the den, he froze. There was Jack lying on the ground with a growing puddle of blood surrounding her corpse, a shot right between the eyes. Forgetting that the murderer might still be around, he rushed to her. Tears blurred his vision as he rocked Jack's body back and forth, sobbing. SCORPIA had killed his greatest friend. Alex never heard them coming as the two men knocked him out with the butt of a gun. Alex welcomed the darkness as it engulfed him.

Alan Blunt was not one that showed his emotions. When he was informed that Ian Rider was shot by Yassan, he didn't think about it twice. But when Alex had been shot outside of headquarters, he would admit to having been worried. Now he was stunned that someone had been able to kidnap the boy. He had two agents watching the boy if he left the house, yet someone had succeeded. Recovering his wits, he paged Smithers, their gadget man, to activate Rider's tracking device.

"Smithers." Blunt stated, knowing it was him.

"Yes sir? Anything you need then sir?" Smithers said, eager to create a gadget for their teenage spy.

"Activate Rider's tracking device." Blunt said.

"… of course sir… already done…. Anything wrong then?" Smithers asked timidly.

"He's decided to play hide-n-seek with us, is all." Blunt lied.

"Of course, of course. Well, cheerio then Mr. Blunt." Said Smithers, a bit disappointed at the answer he received.

Blunt rubbed his face with his hands. Life as the head of M16 was never easy. He'd send L-unit from SAS to retrieve Alex from… where-ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex groaned as he woke up. He blinked, not knowing where he was, thinking he drank a lot of alcohol last night. Then, the events from yesterday crashed down on him. Tears sprung into his eyes as he remembered Jack, her eyes glazed over, her face showing terror and shock, and her red hair glistening with blood. Her blood. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a short Russian man grinning from ear to ear, followed by two thugs with guns.

"Well, Alex, welcome back to the land of the living. You may call me Mr. Vlachos or sir. I'll cut to the chase here. SCORPIA is paying me to kill you. Since I really do not enjoy your company or M16, I will torture you." Vlachos smirked.

Alex rolled his eyes, SCORPIA was so cliché. "Does this torture start with you boring me too death, sir?"

Vlachos just smiled even wider. "Perhaps a visit to Jamison will leave you more respectable towards me. He's been looking forward to meeting with you. I'm sure you both will be very close friends with the men later." He said, stressing the word very. "Tie him up and blindfold him. It's time for him to meet Jamison. The sooner he finishes with him, the sooner you get your turn." The Russian said, addressing his men, who began to grin widely, staring at Alex. Alex shivered, uncomfortable with the way they were looking at him. As they tied him up, he struggled, cursing, trying to get them angry. If they were angry, they would make mistakes. But Vlachos must have sensed this, because he grabbed Alex's wrists in a flash and tied them to the doorknob. The men finished tying the rest of him soon after and tied a blindfold around his eyes and duct taped his mouth. Alex tried to remember the turns they took so he could escape faster, but soon became lost. At last, they entered a room and dumped him onto the floor. Pulling off his blindfold and the tape, Alex looked around. He was in a room full of torture implements. Before he could see anything else, a man the size of a young hippo blocked his vision. He had a smug grin on his face as he looked Alex over.

"Well this should be fun. I wonder how long it'll take to break you. Hopefully you'll be more of a challenge than the man that we had last week. He was here for only three hours and two of them he was screaming for death. Vlachos took pity on him after that and he was killed. Maybe you'll get to stage two," the man, Jamison, said.

He grabbed Alex by his blond hair and pulled him to an upright position. He cut the ropes off the boy and threw them away over his shoulder. The other three men left, leaving them alone. Grabbing handcuffs off a shelf, he attached them to Alex, slinging the chain over a bar so that only Alex's tip toes touched the floor. The circulation in his hands began to be cut off. Jamison pulled out a pocketknife and cut off Alex's shirt, leaving trails of blood around his chest and arms. He winced as Jamison prodded at his bullet wound with the knife handle.

"Well, that's interesting…" he muttered, putting his knife away. With that, the man pulled out a whip from his belt and began to uncoil it.

"O.K. than kid. This will only hurt a whole lot and then we'll move on to the next station," he said, moving the whip over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

The sergeant hung up the phone. Standing up, he headed for the killing house to tell L-unit to get ready to rescue an agent in five days. As he approached the killing house, a loud crash followed by smoke rising from the roof caught his attention. The men scrambled to their feet as he came in and they saluted.

"At ease soldiers. I came to tell you that you're going on a rescue mission in five days. Be ready by then. Dismissed!" he barked.

L-unit filed passed him and headed to the unit tent. When they all got to their cots, Lynx spoke up, "The only reason their sending us is because K-unit is already on a mission for 5 more weeks."

"Yeah, weren't they sent to Bagdad to protect some government official while they came to negotiate some peace treaty?" Fish commented.

"We'd better lollygagging. We need to get to the lecture hall for the burn treatment course right?" Moth asked.

"Yep, so hurry up." Bear said, walking out their tent. "I can't wait to tell Wolf about this…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex jerked forward as the whip sliced into his back yet again. His pants were covered in the life-giving liquid as it dripped noiselessly onto the icy, granite floor. His mouth opened into another silent scream, he felt like any longer and he was going to pass out. Jamison undid the handcuffs, letting Alex fall to the ground in a miserable heap. His torturer paused long enough to grab a small black electronic before heading back to Alex to start up again. Jamison grabbed him by the waist and placed him onto a wooden table with straps in place for his hands and feet.

"I might as well tell you what this is," Jamison said in a low rumbling tone. "This will burn you and shock you so you can't speak. The boss was getting sick of hearing your voice," he said, shrugging.

He struck him with the container on the shoulder. Alex grimaced attempting to twist away from the pain that seemed to burst out on his side. This followed by a hit to his left leg then his right and finally his bullet wound. That one did it. Alex screamed bloody murder, a sound of someone in mortal agony that made anybody want to cry. Not Jamison of course. He just began to smirk like Mr. Grin and hum. He chuckled, "Beautiful. Let's see if we can get you to make that sound again."

He hit the boy under the bellybutton, on his collarbone, the underside of his right forearm, and three more to the chest. The entire time, Alex screamed bloody murder, wishing it would stop. Throwing the black box down, Jamison grabbed a knife and held it to Alex's arm and pressed down, leaving a trail of blood wherever it went. The trail went all over his arm, then to the other, then to his legs. Flipping Alex over, Jamison pressed into the whip cuts, making them even deeper. Alex groaned as the knife went deeper into a cut below his shoulder, but quickly cut it off. Jamison tossed the knife away and grabbed at Alex's shoulder in one hasty motion. The shoulder popped as the man dislocated it swiftly, causing Alex to scream and himself to laugh. The second shoulder he twisted longer and slowly dislocated it, resulting in Alex passing out for a couple of minutes.

Waking up from the blinding pain, Alex saw that two men were dragging him across the hallway. He struggled, hoping if he put up a fight, there was a chance he could escape. No such luck. The two men opened a door, tossed him inside and shut it again. Hearing the men lock the door, Alex turned to the room to see what it held. Inside were seven men who were looking at Alex with mild interest and anticipation. As Alex attempted to sit up, a middle aged man with a scraggly brown beard pushed him back down, smiling and twitching every once in a while.

Still smiling, the man grabbed at Alex's pants, purring. "Now precious, we haven't had anyone to play with for a while now. So if you're a good little boy, we'll be gentle with you."

Alex's eyes widened as he got what he implied. He lashed out at the man, successfully breaking his nose and attempted to open the door to run. Having recovered from their surprise, the men grabbed him and dragged him back to the bearded man. Holding his nose, he growled in a nasally tone, "You asked for it. Now it'll be a thousand times worse. Boys, back off. I have a score to settle with this one, and what better approach than our customary method?"

He pulled Alex's pants down to his feet and got on top of him, straddling the boy's hips. Alex whimpered as the man looked down at him smiling as usual. Suddenly, the man closed the distance between their lips and gagged the younger male with his tongue. He groped his way down Alex's side and into his boxers, quickly finding what he was searching for and giving it a rough pull. A muffled yelp escaped from Alex's captured mouth as tears sprung into his eyes.

The man smiled, sitting up and yelling to the others. "Looks like the kid is new to this game. Poor little guy," he cooed, laughing.

"Don't worry baby. He only wants to play with you," a man shouted from the back, causing the others to roar with laughter.

"Please don't do this! Oh god, please stop! Stop it!" Alex gasped as the man squeezed him down there.

"Come now! This will be over before you know it. After all, there are only seven of us and there will be six once Jakey there is done." The man jeered.

In one quick movement, Jakey robbed Alex of his last piece of clothing. He rapidly unzipped his pants and, flipping Alex over, he rammed his cock up Alex's arse. Alex screamed, squirming violently to get away. Alex sobbed as they took his virginity from him. After about a half an hour, the man stood up and took Alex's clothes in one hand and unlocked the door.

"I'll take these for a reminder of today. See you later, love." Jakey said as the other men came closer for their turn.


	4. Chapter 4

Smithers stared at the screen of his computer, waiting for the coordinates of where their favorite teenage spy. He had a feeling that Alex had been taken, not running away. As he thought about this, the computer began to squawk, bringing up a world map that showed Alex was somewhere in Russia. Smithers grinned and pressed a button on his desk to call Mr. Blunt.

"Sir? We've found him. He's somewhere in Russia. Should I call SAS and tell them to send in L-unit?" Smithers asked, trying to contain his joy. He had always liked Alex, and didn't want anything terrible to happen to the lad.

"Yes, and do hurry. We can't have our best agent hurt again, now can we?" Blunt stated, hanging up.

Smithers picked up the phone and dialed SAS. "I do hope the chaps alright," he murmured to himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

L-unit was on a plane headed to Russia to save the agent. They couldn't wait to find him. Moth, the team's medic, was arranging the medical supplies in his bag in case somebody got hurt. Lynx, the team leader, was loading bullets into the handguns in case things didn't go smoothly. Bear and Fish were bickering on what to do if you were burnt. It was just like at Brecon Beacons, except now they had a job to do. Only, five hours, fifty-six minutes to go before landing...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex laid in a corner, shivering uncontrollably. He had bruises in the shape of seven men's hands on his hips. They would move him back to Jamison in another day. Five days had passed since he had been kidnapped, at least, he thought, and he couldn't last much longer. Any moment now and they would bring the men back and start all over. Speak of the devil...

The man who started the torture came in and smiled. "Forgot to leave you something to remind you of this. How rude of me," he chuckled.

Alex quickly stood up and swung at the sick bastard, anger and fear fueling his battered body. Alex smirked when he felt a couple of the man's ribs break underneath his fist. Jakey hissed and frowned. He grabbed Alex around his waist and grabbed his knife. Alex's struggles intensified when he saw the knife, but Jakey only held on closer. Carving into his hip, Jakey read as he worked. " J.U. There we go. But you can't really see it, oh! I know!" he suddenly shouted reaching into his pocket and taking out a bit of charcoal. He rubbed it into the wound and shoved Alex to the ground. "I'm not really supposed to be here right now, but for you I'll make an exception. Vlachos is coming soon, he has a great idea to try on you. You should come back soon, you really were a good fuck," Jakey taunted, laughing when Alex shuddered and scooted away.

Not soon after Jakey left, the door opened to reveal a smiling Vlachos. When he saw Alex, his smile broadened. "I see that Jake thought you weren't being a very good boy. Maybe if you hadn't broken his nose, he would have let you keep your clothes. But the reason I came is because Jamison has a great idea. He wants to use our new recruit. Let's go then."He beamed as he picked up Alex and took him down the hall. Opening the door, Vlachos placed Alex onto a table in front of the biggest man he'd ever seen. The man took one glance at him and grabbed his leg and snapped it like a toothpick in one quick motion. Alex screamed, causing the man to laugh and punch him multiple times in the ribs, breaking or cracking most in the process until Vlachos snapped his fingers. "Enough Otto. Place him in a containment cell until he starves to death." he stated calmly. Otto obeyed and walked down to the cells and roughly threw Alex in. Once again blackness engulfed him as his head hit the floor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

L-unit was looking at the building the agent was being held in. As they made their way in, they heard a scream. Running in the direction of the scream, they saw a man grinning as he left a room. Lynx loaded a gun and pointed it at the man."Who's in that room? Tell us and things will be easier for you." Lynx stated, more like a fact than a threat.

Vlachos looked around uneasily. "I won't tell you. You can figure it out yourself. But you might want to hurry up and find what you want because the alarm's going to off in about 10 minutes." he said, smirking, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was afraid.

Bear went up to him and shot him point blank in between the eyes. He was dead before he recognized Bear was there. He began to open doors and search inside. After recovering from their shock, the rest of L-unit began to help him. Once they finished the level, they went down the stairs and started up again. As they tried the fifth door, they found it was locked. Bear shot the padlock off the door in a flash and turned the handle. Looking inside, L-unit was sure the sight would never leave their memories. A young boy, most likely no older than 16 was knocked out in a heap on the floor. He was bloody, broken,starved, dehydrated, and naked. Moth was the first to recover, rushing over to check the boy's vitals.

"I've got a pulse! It's a bit thready, but that's to be expected when you loose so much blood like this poor bloke." Moth stated, not looking up from his medical bag. "See, the emergency medical bag DID come in handy!" he thought.

Hearing voices, Alex forced his bloodshot eyes opened, mumbling to himself until he noticed how close this strange Scottish man was to him. He hadn't seen a man like this come in here to torture him yet, but maybe it was a new recruit.

When Moth noticed Alex was awake, he leaned towards him. This had the opposite effect he wanted. He screamed, backpedaling, trying to put as much distance between the man and himself, but not getting far with his arms dislocated and leg broken. Collapsing, he squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered for Moth to have mercy as tears rolled down his face.

Moth started to prepare a needle with enough drugs to have him unconscious for about eight hours. "Shh. It's okay kid. Hold still and you'll be safe in just a minute."


	5. Chapter 5

A couple minutes, the drug got into his bloodstream and he fell unconscious. Moth wrapped a blanket around the kid's waist and, being careful about the cuts on his body, he began to carefully run to the SAS chopper. Fish called ahead on the walkie-talkie to tell the other medic to get ready to help. Bear flipped open his cell and pressed 000. He was connected to the heads in seconds.

"Anything to report Nigel?" the peppermint-smelling women asked.

"Yeah, just a quick question. Is the agent blond, lean build, about 14 BLOODY YEARS OLD?" Bear screaming the last bit.

"Calm down Bear. Just bring Alex in and complete your mission." Jones stated, leaving no room for argument.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blunt sat in the grey hospital chair that had about as much personality as he did, waiting for Alex to wake up. The scars on his back, if very noticeable, had healed. In a couple of weeks, the bruises on his hips would be gone. There was nothing they could do about the initials though. Blunt was jerked out of his thoughts when Alex began to whimper. He mumbled something and jerked his limbs closer to himself. Blunt was, needless to say, emotionless even as screams escaped from Alex's mouth. An alarm blared and the nurse rushed in, soothing the sleeping boy until he quieted down. Satisfied that he was alight, she turned her attention to Blunt. Narrowing her eyes, she told him to get out or she would personally kick him out because he was upsetting the patient.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Wolf growled at the letter in his hands. Of course if he was on leave for getting shot in the shoulder that MI6 would saddle him with some little bastard. He got up and began to get a room for the kid ready. If the letter was correct, the kid was coming in about 3 hours.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Alex stared out the tinted window of the sleek bulletproof window of the car. The freezing rain hit the window over and over again as the car pulled up to the curb. The driver offered him a small smile as Alex got out of the car. Alex knocked on the door, hoping against hope that the person he was to be watched by wasn't anyone he knew.

Lady Luck is such a bitch.

Wolf stared at the kid in front of him like he wasn't human. "Cub? What are you doing here?"

"Sightseeing. And you?" Alex replied sarcastically.

"Are you the kid MI6 told me to babysit?" Wolf asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Unfortunately, yes" Alex muttered.

Wolf cleared his throat. "Well, your room is the second one on the left. If you hear K-unit, stay in there or else," Wolf threatened

"Or what? You're going to come in here and give me a big hug?" Alex replied cheekily.

Wolf turned as red as a beet. "Why you little,"

He didn't have time to say anything else as Alex closed the door on his face.

Exhausted, Alex climbed under the blanket on the bed, rubbing his bullet scar, falling into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

XxxxxxxxxX

Someone Knocked on the door. Groaning, Wolf climbed out of bed and looked through the peephole. He scowled when he saw a grinning K-unit, but nevertheless he opened the door.

Eagle just about ran Wolf over but Wolf quickly got out of the way. "?" Eagle rushed out.

Before Wolf could figure out the meaning of the extremely long sentence, Eagle was already opening the door of the bedroom.

"No, wait don't!" Wolf trying to stop the inevitable. He was too late.

Eagle turned and faced Wolf. "MI6 is letting you babysit Cub? would MI6 do that? You can't even keep plants alive let alone a kid, even one as mature as Cub.

"Hey, I think the kids having a nightmare." the new recruit, Leech, shushing everyone.

_Once again, screams escaped from him as the men who raped him hurt him all over again in his haunted him and laughed at him when he screamed or begged for them to stop._

Snake frowned as Cub struggled in his sleep and quickly tried to wake him up. Cub gasped for air as he woke up to concerned Snake, worried Fox,shocked Eagle, amused unknown man, and annoyed Wolf.

"Hey? Are you okay? What happened?" Snake murmured to Cub as he got back up and stood beside the rest of K-unit.

Alex swallowed. "N-nothing." he managed as he sat up.

Wolf smirked, not able to let the opportunity to embarrass Cub. "Dreaming of the boogie man Cub?" Wolf sneered.

Alex stared blankly at Wolf. "The only monsters in this world look a whole lot like you or me." he said, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

K-unit made their way to the living room with confused various expressions on their faces.

"So why is he here? Can't his parents watch him? Are they away on a mission?" Eagle asked, confused.

Fox sighed. "His parents are dead."

Wolf instantly felt guilty for making fun at Cub. "What about MI6? How did he get involved with that?"

"They recruited him after his only living relative, Ian Rider, was shot. He's been working for them ever since." Fox whispered.

Wolf stood up. "I'm going to talk to him." he announced, stomping to the bathroom.

Leech looked over to Snake. "This won't end well, will it?"

Snake just shook his head.

XxxxxxxxxX

Wolf knocked on the bathroom door as hard as he could. The water in the shower stopped and a wet Alex came out, a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked up at Wolf, annoyed. "Yes?" he sighed.

Wolf just stared at him, his face draining of blood.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, confused.

Wolf just grabbed him by the upper arm and began to drag him into the living room.

"Get off me! Let go!" Alex snarled, dragging his heels in the floor to slow himself down, not accomplishing anything since his feet were slippery from the water.

Wolf pulled Alex to Snake and shoved him onto Snake's lap. "That better not be what I think it is," Wolf growled, quickly losing his temper.

Alex got up quickly, holding the towel tighter than ever, and covering his bullet wound with his other hand."Leave me alone." he snapped, turning to leave the room to get dressed.

"Are...those whip scars on your back Cub?" Snake questioned, his voice full of surprise and pain.

"Leech, grab him. You need to check all his scars out and give us some answers. Take him to an empty room and report back every scar on him" Wolf commanded the new recruit.

Alex paled. "No! Don't! Stop it! Get off me!" Alex demanded as Leech roughly grabbed his shoulders.

"Sorry Cub. If you won't tell us, then Leech here will." Wolf stated, crossing his arms.

Alex hung his head. "I...can't tell you. It's classified."

"Then I'm sorry. Go ahead Leech." Wolf sighed, motioning for Leech to proceed.

Leech entered the empty room and locked the door behind them. He grabbed Alex and tossed him on the bed. A look of fear and surprise flashed across Alex's face as he bounced high on the bed. Grabbing Alex's towel, Leech wrestled it away from him. Leech found a pad of paper and a pencil and began to catalog. A couple minutes later, he stood back up and threw the towel back to the trembling boy. Alex quickly wrapped it around himself and stood up. He tried to run to the safety of the neighboring room, but Leech stopped him and lead him back to K-unit.

"Well?" Wolf demanded as Leech entered the room with the shocked boy. In response, Leech tossed Wolf the notepad with his notes. Wolf scanned the page and shoved it into Snake's hands. "Explain" he urged.

Snake read the notes and began in a pained tone. "He was shot, barely lived, the rest is another story. Did, did someone.. rape you Cub?" Snake asked gently.

Leech pushed Alex to Snake. Snake moved Alex's hands and pushed the towel down an inch. On his left hip there was the evidence, plain as day.

"J.U." Eagle read aloud, face showing surprise.

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" Leech asked, curious.

Alex nodded miserably, cheeks colored with shame. Fox walked to Alex, picked up the now struggling teen, and carried him to Alex's room. He closed the door on Cub, locked it, and returned to his spot. "Let Cub sleep for a bit. Or at least let him get dressed. Didn't you see the way that Alex was shaking when anyone touched him? He was in a towel for Pete's sake. Give him some space for a bit." Fox snapped.

About a hour later,Wolf got up. "I'm going to check up on Cub." he announced., making his way to the locked door.

A minute later, K-unit heard a string of colorful cursing. Wolf rushed out of the room and ran to the front door.

"What's wrong?" Snake asked

"Cub's gone." Wolf said as he ran out the door.

Looking at each other, K-unit all leaped to their feet and ran out the door, following Wolf.


End file.
